1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light fixture for a vehicle and conversion method.
2. Description of Conventional Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, conventional multi-compartment vehicular lamps generally include a lens assembly 1 which covers a housing member 2. The lamp housing 2 typically supports a back-up function incandescent lamp 3 (for indicating that the vehicle is backing up) and a stoptaildirectional function incandescent lamp 4 which are inserted in sockets 5 and 6, respectively (a stop function for indicating that said vehicle has stopped, a tail function for illuminating the back of said vehicle, and a directional function for indicating which direction said vehicle is turning). The sockets 5 and 6 are connected by wires 7 and 8, respectively, to a power source within the vehicle (not shown) to provide illumination for a vehicle, as necessary. A suitable connecting means may be employed for connecting housing member 2 to a vehicle, and an electrical connecting member electrically connects the vehicular lamp to an electrical system of a vehicle. Conventional vehicular rear lamps also may include a license plate illuminating lamp, and the face of the lamp may include a reflective surface portion for providing a reflex rear reflector (not shown).
The lens assembly 1 typically includes a back-up function lens 9 which covers the back-up function lamp 3 and a stoptaildirectional function lens 10 which covers the stoptaildirectional function lamp 4. Of course, the position of the lamps may vary, and the number of functions (stop, tail, directional, back-up, license plate) per lens or lamp may vary depending on the type of vehicle.
Shortcomings of this conventional lamp assembly include the short life of the multi-function incandescent bulb, and a somewhat high power consumption with resultant voltage drop.
There remains a need in the art for longer-lived vehicular light fixtures, and methods for converting conventional fixtures to longer-lived fixtures.